1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety device for a motor vehicle service workplace.
2. Description of Related Art
In automotive technology, workplaces are known which are equipped with mechanical, electrical and/or electromechanical devices such as hydraulic lifts and/or roller dynamometers. During their operation these devices pose risks to persons working in a danger zone, e.g., underneath a hydraulic lift or in the vicinity of the rollers of a roller dynamometer.
Mechanical protection devices such as barriers are frequently provided to prevent people from entering a danger zone when the device is in operation. Such mechanical protection devices are costly and hamper the work at the workplace, especially when the presence of persons in the danger zone is allowed at specific times when the device in question is in a safe condition, and when it is necessary in order to perform the work.